1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power converter arrangement such as can be used on machine tools, for example, for the rotational-speed-regulated drive of electric motors used therein. A large number of different types of power converters can be constructed with the inventive modularly constructed power converter arrangement. They include, in particular, rectifiers, inverters and frequency converters. Moreover, the number of phases of the respective power converters is not absolute. Particularly preferably, these power converter arrangements are used for powers of the orders of magnitude of 10 kW and 100 kW.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power converter arrangements generally known for this power class include, on the one hand, completely prefabricated power converter arrangements or, on the other hand, customized solutions specifically adapted to a task.